Hear the Pin Drop
Hear the Pin Drop is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-third case of the season. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Serpent Summit district of Aurelia. Plot A week before Silvano Macerno and Jason Ashton’s Christmas wedding, Silvano and the player were talking about the plane’s survivors recovering from the crash when Chief Aleiso informed the player of an explosion on a lonely mountain road. Lydia, Vito and the player went to the scene of the explosion to find the body of Idris Pierre, blasted to bits, and the injured body of the driver inside the car. Shells on the crime scene helped Vito confirm that the victim was blown up by grenades thrown into his open car window. They then found clues to suspect rich man Nicholas Rivera, village mayor Eden Parker and marksman Troy Wilbur. Soon after, Vito told them that he had found out that the victim had found the murder scene of Blanchette Wilbur. They then suspected vlogger Felix Queens as well Ferrari mobster Raffaele Ferrari before they found out that Felix had broken into the cold case's murder scene to document it for his documentary. Soon after the team stopped him, they found enough evidence to arrest Eden for the murder. When confronted, Eden broke down into tears and confessed, saying she never wanted to. She admitted that she and Idris were happy together and planned to move away to the countryside and start a family. As the pair made preparations for the move, Eden started receiving messages, ordering her to execute Idris. Eden initially refused before they started threatening her family, causing her to reluctantly accept the offer. Eden then killed her lover with grenades before fleeing the scene. Lydia then asked Eden who threatened her but Eden refused to say, saying that they would know in time. She then clutched another grenade and tearfully removed the pin. Before they could do anything, the explosion enveloped Eden and ended her life. In the aftermath of Eden's suicide, Victoria and the player headed back to Idris' condo to discover more about the threats. There, they discovered evidence which revealed the threats were sent from the lonely mountain road Idris was killed on. They then decided to search the road again which resulted in them finding a book entitled Works and Days. Victoria confirmed that the book was a didactic poem written by ancient Greek poet Hesoid but confessed she didn't know how it related to the investigation. Meanwhile, Felix informed the team he discovered a loose floor board when breaking into the old murder scene and suggested they search there. Inside the loose floor board, they discovered a bloody dagger which they sent to Vito. Unfortunately, Vito told the pair that he wasn't able to uncover anything off the dagger. It was also revealed that Raffaele had been paid to cover up the crime but before he could be confronted further, he fled to New York to evade the police. A while later, as Lydia and the player prepared to head to Silvano and Jason's Christmas wedding, Callum raced in and informed them that he'd uncovered Ruth's fingerprints on the dagger. Shocked by the revelation, the team prepared to head to the wedding where Ruth was helping with preparations and catch her for the unsolved murder. Summary Victim *'Idris Pierre' (found blown up inside his blasted car) Murder Weapon *'Grenades' Killer *'Eden Parker' Suspects Profile *The suspect has snow chains *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect knows knot tying Appearance *The suspect wears fur Profile *The suspect has snow chains *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect knows knot tying Appearance *The suspect wears fur *The suspect wears a bandage Profile *The suspect has snow chains *The suspect knows knot tying Appearance *The suspect wears fur *The suspect wears a bandage Profile *The suspect has snow chains *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect knows knot tying Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage Profile *The suspect has snow chains *The suspect uses lip balm *The suspect knows knot tying Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot tying. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer has snow chains. *The killer wears fur. *The killer wears a bandage. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Blasted Road. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Clipboard, Cigarette Holder) *Examine Cigarette Holder. (Result: N RIVERA; New Suspect: Nicholas Rivera) *Question Nicholas about the explosion. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Condo) *Investigate Victim's Condo. (Clues: Broken Necklace, Ammunition Crate) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Heart Necklace; New Suspect: Eden Parker) *See why Eden was in the victim's condo. *Examine Ammunition Crate. (Result: Business Card) *Speak to Troy about the victim hiring his protection. *Examine Broken Clipboard. (Result: Security Route) *Examine Security Route. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses lip balm) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knot-tying) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Old Murder Scene. (Clues: Ripped Photo, Family Crest, Footstall) *Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Selfie; New Suspect: Felix Queens) *Confront Felix about his presence in the murder scene. (Attribute: Felix uses lip balm) *Examine Family Crest. (Result: Ferrari Family Crest; New Suspect: Raffaele Ferrari) *Speak to Raffaele about his family crest. (Attribute: Raffaele knows knot-tying) *Examine Footstall. (Result: Grenade Pin) *Analyze Grenade Pin. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has snow chains; New Crime Scene: Victim's Dining Room) *Investigate Victim's Dining Room. (Clues: Broken Frame, Faded Vase) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Red Sauce) *Examine Red Sauce. (Result: Lasagne) *Confront Nicholas about vandalizing the victim's poster. (Attribute: Nicholas uses lip balm, knows knot-tying and has snow chains) *Examine Faded Vase. (Result: Message) *Confront Eden about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Eden uses lip balm, knows knot-tying and has snow chains) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Felix about breaking onto the murder scene. (Attribute: Felix knows knot-tying and has snow chains; New Crime Scene: Victim's Markings) *Investigate Victim's Markings. (Result: Locked Crate, Cryptex) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Crate Contents) *Examine Crate Contents. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Troy over refusing to protect Idris. (Attribute: Troy has snow chains and knows knot-tying) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Gang Note) *Confront Raffaele about Idris' connections to the Ferrari's. (Attribute: Raffaele uses lip balm and has snow chains) *Investigate Exploded Car. (Clues: Decimated Pieces, Broken Chain) *Examine Decimated Pieces. (Result: Grenade) *Analyze Grenade. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Examine Broken Chain. (Result: Snow Chain) *Analyze Snow Chain. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bandage) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (5/6). (1 star) Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (5/6) *Investigate Victim's Condo. (Clue: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (07:00:00; Reward: Bomb Disposal Suit) *Investigate Blasted Road. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Book) *Analyze Book. (06:00:00) *See what Felix wants to say. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Old Murder Scene. (Clues: Floor Panel, Broken Device) *Examine Floor Panel. (Result: Bloody Dagger) *Analyze Bloody Dagger. (07:00:00) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Pager) *Analyze Pager. (05:00:00) *Confront Raffaele about being hired to clean the scene. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “could hear a pin drop”, meaning one could hear nothing at all because it was completely quiet and still. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Serpent Summit